Fiction
by Insan
Summary: A one-shot about an author who's forced to become a gym leader. K for slight swearing


_I felt like writing one-shot!_

_Here is the fruits of that whim._

_It's my first one-shot, and not very good..._

_**Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Gamefreak**_

Yomi walked inside, sorting through the mail.

There was nothing new; Advertisements riddled with fancy Pokémon mascots, something from her mom bugging her to write once and awhile, and an offer from the Pokémon league to become a gym leader.

That last one she immediately put in the shredder.

Yomi sighed, it was a wonder she was still even getting mail, last week she only had enough money to buy seven books!

Seven Books, how was she supposed to get through the week on only seven books?!

Oh, and then she didn't have money for food, but that wasn't so important to her.

She walked over to her computer and opened up her E-mail.

Nothing very much different from her actual mail, she put the offer from the Pokémon league into spam.

After checking her E-mail, she opened up a file, one called "Love Lost on Lovedisc".

She was about to continue writing, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She groaned, "The door's open."

The door squeaked open and she heard a thump.

"Ow!" cried her landlord, "Yomiko, you should clean up more often! Someone's going to get hurt on all of these books!"

Yomi groaned and swung her chair around, "What?" She demanded.

"You haven't paid last month's rent." Said her landlord, "You need to get a real job, you're not making any money on your books at all."

"I'm making some" she groaned, "Enough to eat."

"What about last week?" pointed out her landlord, "all you had was but a loaf of bread!"

"I made it last." Groaned Yomi, "Besides, the only problem last week was I had only enough money to buy seven books. I nearly went crazy!"

"You are crazy." Said her landlord, "But you really need a job, just think about it."

With that, Yomi turned around in her chair.

Her landlord sighed; there was a thump, some softly muttered profanities and a door closing.

Now it was Yomi's turn to sigh, but instead she chose to punch a hole in her wall.

"Jackass landlord," she said, returning to her writing.

.

"Hey, miss!" Yomi looked slightly over the book she was reading, it was a girl about 10 or so, she was running towards Yomi and was wearing some strange clothing.

Yomi returned to her book, she knew what was coming.

"Miss," said the girl, "In the name of all that is just, will you battle me?"

"Is there any reason you want to battle me?" asked Yomi, busy wondering how the protagonist was going to make it through the situation he was in inside the book she was reading.

"Only a villain would ask such a thing!" cried the girl, "Normal people aren't afraid of a challenge! In the name of all that is honour, truth, and justice, I shall vanquish thee!"

"Meaning that if you win you send me to prison for no real reason." Said Yomi, still busy reading, "Fine, but if I win, you'll have to buy me whatever I want!"

"Sounds good to me!" cried the girl, "Adeliene! Let's Bark!"

"Smeargle, Smeargle!"

"Whatever," groaned Yomi, "Go, Edger."

"Heracross!"

"Um... Miss villain?" asked the girl, "Shouldn't you put the book away for the battle?"

"No." Said Yomi and looking up from her book long enough to give the girl a glare that would haunt her nightmares that night.

"Grr, fine then!" shouted the girl, "Adeliene! Use fire blast!"

"Smear!"

A blast of fire came at the heracross.

"Edgar, you know what to do, seismic toss."

"Hera!"

Edgar dodged around the fire and before you could blink the Smeargle was slammed headfirst into the ground and knocked out.

"No! Adeliene!" Cried the girl.

"I win," said Yomi, "You treat me."

.

After she finished her shopping, Yomi began walking home.

She had to carry her many bags of books (Plus one bag of instant noodles) herself, considering "It would be wrong of a defender of Justice to help out a villain".

Not that Yomi was surprised.

She stopped, just before running into the contest hall.

She sighed "What am I doing with my life... that I have to mooch off of some kid?"

She looked over at a nearby add, it was talking about training at a gym...

She sighed, "I don't have any choice, do I?" she wondered.

.

"Dear Pokémon League," wrote Yomi on her e-mail, "In regards to your request to become a gym-leader..."

**Please review, I know it's not perfect...**

**But, thanks for reading, it was nice of you.**

**and that's all I have to say, that I can think of, anyways.**

**Thank you so much.**

**Good-bye.**


End file.
